Switch Of Heart
by Nifoi
Summary: Both were blonde with blue eyes...but she was a girl, a kunoichi, a best friend. He was a boy, a criminal, an outcast. How could they switch bodies and nobody even noticed? DeiSaku/Slight AkaIno
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Switch of Heart

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Type: **Multi-chapter story

**Rated: **PG13

**Word Count: 3, 140**

**Summary: **They bumped into each other in the middle of the forest and woke up to find that they have switched bodies. Oh, how the hell could this happen? First of all, the conditions weren't right. It wasn't reasonable, in _any way _that they could live each others' lives.

She was a girl, a heroin, a best friend. He was a boy, a criminal, an outcast. How could they live each others' lives when their worlds are different? Wait…how could these two switch back if they can't even find each other? Deidara w/ Ino

**A/N: **Hello! I have started a new story. But please mind that it might take a while for updates because I'm still a bit busy with my other story. Anyway, I hope that you would know that this is not a DeiIno story, it's just the MAIN CHARACTERS are Deidara and Ino, not that they are the main couple. If you disagree, I still hope that you would still take time to read this chapter. Oh yeah, BAD words is, of course, included. Anyway, enjoy!

.

.

.

They giggled as they walked on the tree-shaded forest path. The butterflies fluttered around the colourful flowers that grew near the hundred-year-old trees. The sunlight poked through and shone on their light skin. Laughter brightened up the quiet and peaceful morning off the forest and the chirping birds were silenced as the creatures of the woods watched the girls walk along.

"So you and Kiba aren't together anymore, huh?" Sakura giggled, her head shook but there was a smile on her face, "I never really thought he would even cheat on you! Sheesh, all those guys, out there just for you, and he just threw away that golden chance!"

"You said it, Sakura!" Ino agreed with a winsome smile on her face, "I mean, he was flirting with Hinata! I always thought he was that kind-hearted types that were trying to have a friendly conversation with his teammate. It's kind of depressing, you know. You're lucky you never felt how it's like to break up with a boyfriend."

"How lucky _could_ I get?" Sakura teased her blonde haired friend, "You know, Ino, it's not that I don't want a boyfriend, but I'm picky when it comes to these relationship things. You have to choose carefully before signing the deal, you know?"

The long-haired blonde rolled her icy blue eyes and muttered, "Whatever. You don't understand anyway. I have more than 5 fanclubs already and you couldn't even start _one._ Are you _that _unattractive?"

"Oh, be quiet!" Sakura shouted with a half-embarassed, half-smiling face about her friend's statement. She can't deny it because it's true. "Well, at least I'm still as pure as the snow. I'm not so sure about you, Ino! Lost it at age 13, am I right? Well, that was 4 years ago."

Ino blushed like crazy, "You know how I _hate _it when you say that!" She exclaimed angrily, beating Sakura's arm as the pink-haired girl giggled, "Argh, you're so mean! You're the only person other than Hinata that knows about that, so _hush! _Only _God knows _who the _hell _might be listening to us right now."

"As usual, you're overreacting!" Sakura shot a handsome smirk as her pale-green eyes showed a hint of a teasing manner. "We've known each other for _years_! I won't betray you, and if there even _were _people I would tease it to you in a whisper! I'm damn confident that there's no one around."

"Hey, is it just me or did we just forget that we're actually on a mission?" Ino asked, making Sakura's eyes wide. Ino giggled, "Oh my god, we _did _forget! I guess the beautiful weather distracted us." There was a pause. "Wait—what's our mission again?"

"We have to go get some scrolls from Gaara in the Sand Village," Sakura replied, and channeled her chakra to her feet before jumping high into the air and landing on one of the tree's branches. "Ino, we have to hurry up! Tsunade-sama will _kill us _if we don't reach back home for a _goddamned_ 30 minutes!"

Giggling, Ino jumped onto the branch and stood next to her friend and smirked, "That lady knows us all too well!"

"Yeah," Sakura smirked back, jumping toward the other tree, "Well enough to know we would forget our mission on such a beautiful day!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"If you would want to know more about this technique, we have to stop," The red-haired boy said, landing gracefully without a sound, "It's hard to tell you about it when you're too concentrated on mantaining your chakra in your clay bird."

Sasori sat down at the root of a nearby tree as a gigantic bird made of explosive clay landed on the ground without making a sound, but the wind was as if it was made by a landing helicopter. A handsome, golden-haired boy stepped onto the ground. "Hey, Sasori-danna, where did you even find this dusty old scroll anyway, yeah?"

There was silence for a while until he answered, "From our last mission two days ago. Found it in an old corner of the store room in that mansion." A faint breeze blew on his skin, making him feel lazier than before. He closed his hazel eyes as he waited for his blonde haired friend to reply.

"What on earth is it about?" Deidara asked, his steel blue eyes showed great curiousity and his hand slowly reached for the small scroll that was gripped by the red-haired's right hand.

"It is…a forbbiden technique," Sasori replied, startled as he saw Deidara squatting next to him and reaching for the scroll. He moved the scroll further away from the blue-eyed boy, "I don't quite understand what the writing in it is saying, and so I can't really say what kind of technique it really is."

"Let me see it, yeah," Deidara uttered, reaching for the scroll but Sasori refused to give it to him. He scowled at his brown-eyed partner, "That isn't fair, Sasori-danna. You never know, I might be able to understand its technique based on some weird pictures, or maybe I might be able to recognize the writing, yeah!"

Sasori raised his eyebrow as he continued to stare lazily at his golden-haired partner, "Well, don't get frustrated if you can't figure it out, Deidara. Not even a genius as I could figure it out so far."

"You, a genius?" Deidara scoffed, laughing, "You're too full of yourself, Sasori-danna, so I warn you, yeah." He opened the scroll that was in his hands and was greeted by the foreign writing he had never seen before. There were pictures at the bottom of the scroll.

After a good 10 minutes of studying every detail of the scroll, Deidara groaned, "I have no idea what it means, but I think it says something about switching minds with another person or something, yeah." He stood up and dusted some specks of dust off of his cloak. "We should get going, Sasori-danna. I don't want to get beaten to a pulp by Leader-sama later on."  
"So, you _think _it's a body switching technique?" Sasori smirked as his partner frowned, "Its okay, then. I'll keep your thought in mind, because you might be right. I'll just have to try and translate the words on the scroll on our way toward the Sand."

"To think we'll be going _there _again, yeah." Deidara grunted, tossing the small scroll toward Sasori who caught it easily, "I won't forget the face of that chick that killed you two years ago, danna. What was her name again? She beat your ass with your grandmother, yeah."

Sasori frowned angrily, "I hate being reminded that the first person who has ever defeated me was a _little girl. _That was in the past, but I'm alive now, thanks to some crazy experiment with the Jahinist and Kakuzu's techniques." The red head waited for Deidara to finish with the clay bird, "And also Pein for his crazy idea that actually worked in making me human again."

"Sasori-danna, we can't travel by the bird because that would take up my chakra too much, yeah," Deidara said, much to the pupeteer's irritation, "We're travelling by foot, but we could travel by air if you're generous enough to lend me your—"

"No, we're walking on foot," Sasori interrupted, not going to give in to Deidara's offer. Deidara frowned at the thought of running _all the way _toward the Sand Village, but it was better than having a handful of ninja running toward you when you have no chakra.

As they jumped from tree to tree, Deidara stayed a few meters ahead of Sasori. The red-haired boy openeed the scroll he had found two days ago and began to study it. He did have a brilliant mind that was indeed intelligent. The whole scroll and its technique might be useful to the organization. He just needed to put the puzzle together and try to translate the writings. What he had confirmed is that no handsands were needed to perform the technique.

"Oi, what's holding you back there, Sasori-danna, yeah?" Deidara called from over his shoulder, wondering why his best friend seemed distracted. Sasori didn't bother to stop jumping although he was concentrated on the scroll. He was a professional, of course. A basic like jumping from tree to tree is easy for him. He could do that blindfolded.

Deidara didn't want to wait for his partner, so all he did was continue to jump at his original pace while Sasori was still engrossed with trying to translate the whole scroll. "Hey, don't be such a slowpoke until you get lost from sight, Sasori-danna!"

Right after he finished his sentence, Sasori gasped loud enough for Deidara to hear, but the blonde did not stop. A smile played on the brown-eyed boy's hansome face as he exclaimed, "I got it! You were right, Deidara, it _is _a technique to switch bodies with another person! I even managed to translate it!"

"You did?" Deidara asked from over his shoulder, surprised as well.

Suddenly, he heard Sasori chant.

'There's no turning back from such a technique,

So you're putting yourself in the line of fire,

To get some information or for spying,

To switch hearts with this person is what you desire.'

The two stayed quiet for a while and nothing happened until Deidara, still looking over his shoulder, raised his eyebrow. "What the fuck was that, yeah?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh, fuck this shit!" Sakura cursed and pushed her legs to go faster, "We only have friggin 10 minutes and we're not even _close _to the Hidden Sand!"

"We can't blame our natural female nature that loves to talk and chat," Ino said, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear. She then glanced over her shoulder, "Hey, Sakura! Now that I think about it, I think Gaara-sama likes you!"

There was a short pause. "What the fuck in this world brought that up!?"

Ino laughed, her icy blue eyes stared at Sakura who was slightly blushing, "Hey, I think it could be true! I mean, his cheeks turn slightly red whenever he sees you.

"Hey, let's not forget the guy who nearly killed me 5 years ago!" Sakura's angry, embarassed shout came from behind her. The blonde giggled and replied, "That was a long time ago, Sakura. He was _insane _back then. Now his mentality is okay, I guess he realized how charming you are."

Just as Sakura began to smile, her eyes suddenly widened and she exclaimed, "INO, LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

Ino turned her head fast enough to see red clouds on black cloth colliding with her until suddenly the brightest shade of white she has ever seen surrounded her. She was nearly blinded by the light, but before that happened she was knocked out instantly.

**.**

Sakura used her forearm to shield herself if anything came her way from the gigantic ball of light that was coming from where Ino was jumping. Indeed, the light was brighter than the sun up close, and Sakura can't even protect her eyes although they were scrunched.

She remembered it happened so quickly until the light disappeared and two figures fell to the ground with a thud. Sakura looked down and saw Ino's body lying down on the floor as if she fainted, while the other body was wearing the Akatsuki cloak.

Without any sense of fear she jumped down and rushed to Ino's side, shaking her. "Ino? Ino, wake up! Ino! Wake up, Ino!"

The blonde-haired girl didn't seem to show any response. Sakura checked her pulse and found out that her hearbeat was steady. With great relief, the pink-haired girl concluded that the blonde girl had just passed out with nothing serious. Sakura then realized another pair of feet landed on the ground next to the body of the Akatsuki member. Much to her shock, she came face to face with someone she thought she killed a couple of years ago.

"Sasori?!" Sakura exclaimed, shocked and slightly frightened. With her friend in such a condition, she could lose in a second if she fought two Akatsuki members with no back-up. However, she didn't show her fear. "What the hell are you still doing in this world? I thought you were busy being served and fed grapes by the beautiful angels in heaven."

Sasori scowled at her, "Shut up, little girl. Don't tell me you're _still _a child."

"Don't tell me you _still _haven't reached puberty."

Ignoring her retort, Sasori continued, "I have no intention to fight with you, because as you can see my partner and the _other little girl _passed out after colliding with each other." The pale-green eyed girl watched as Sasori carried Deidara with his arm over the red-haired boy's shoulders, and he turned around. "Until we meet again, kunoichi."

With that, he immediately disappeared.

The Haruno heir stood there, clueless of what happened as it happened too fast. Then it hit her. Carrying Ino the same way Sasori did to his partner—Deidara, was it?—Sakura headed toward the Sand Village as fast as she can to get Ino treated before it might get any serious.

**.**

**.**

**.**

He was dreaming about him skipping.

_Skipping _along the riverbank with butterflies fluttering around and flowers were _everywhere. _He plucked a few roses and smelled them before tossing the red flowers into the river saying, "Oh, what a beautiful day! The flowers smell wonderful!"

He crossed the bridge and suddenly some ugly troll popped out of nowhere and wanted to eat him. Oh, he was in that fairytale. He pleaded for mercy and lied about a brother bigger and better than him and the troll let him go. He continued to skip and sing 'Mary Had A Little Lamb' as he played with the butterflies.

And then suddenly he was having dinner with a grizly bear.

He heard a feminine voice gasp sharply and he got up, breathing hard as if he had just woke up from a nightmare. Oh, so it _was _a dream. It didn't matter, but he wondered why he acted so girly in his dream with his hair tied in pigtails with his front hair covering his eye was clipped with a pink Hello Kitty pin.

He studied his surroundings. He expected to be on his bed in his dark, dull room in the hideout, but he saw the opposite. It was bright with lots of lights on, his bedsheet was white and he realized the tone of his skin got lighter as well. He looked at his hands. '_Why do they look so…girl-ish?'_

"Ino, you're awake!" The boy was startled by the sudden appearance of the girl next to him. She was sitting on a stool, a bouquet of flowers on the end table next to his bed and a plate of cut and peeled apples. His eyes widened at the sight of the girl.

"You!" He exclaimed, jabbing his finger in her face, and with shock, she dropped the apple and knife, "You're the girl who defeated Sasori-danna! Why are you here?! What to do want?!"

Sakura giggled and raised her hands in the air, "Hey, hey, don't shout! You'll be fine, Ino. I managed to bring you the Sand Village's hospital and they said you're fine. They just said you would be out for a few hours." She reached for the plate of cut apples. "Want some? I peeled them while waiting for you, Ino. Next time you should be more careful."

"Who the fuck is ya calling Ino?" Deidara cursed her, ready to attack her, but became stiff when he heard the tone of his voice. Why did it sound…_feminine?_

"What do you mean?" Sakura giggled, taking a piece of the apple and biting it, "If you don't want me to call you that beautiful name Inoichi-san gave you, I could always call you Pig."

"What happened to my voice?" Deidara asked, panicking. It sounded different, like a _real_ girl voice. He looked at his hands and arms. They were slim and light-colored. "Who am I?" He faced Sakura, "Do you know who I am!?"

Sakura shook her head, "Stop pretending, Pig! Just because you passed out after hitting someone doesn't mean it's the end of the world!"

"Give me a mirror!" Deidara demanded, starting to freak out. The familiar, pink-haired, emerald eyed girl gave him a small mirror and he stared at it for a long, long time. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the edges of the mirror, causing it to break a little and cutting his tender fingers.

First of all, he was a damned fricking _girl._

Second, it seemed like the _girl _he turned into was the _enemy's _best friend.

His eyes widened slowly as reality started crashing back to him and his memories turned on a flashback as Sasori chanted the technique, and right after Deidara spoke, he bumped into some girl that was nearly identical to him. The next thing he knew he had a crazy dream.

He threw the mirror toward the wall, shattering it and shocking the poor Sakura that was next to him.

Third, Sasori is _so _dead when he finds him. Well…that's _if _he _ever _sees that red-head again.

Deidara's stuck in a girl's body in the middle of enemy grounds with no chance of changing back to his original body…

_Fucking _great.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: ** SO…how was that? See I'm writing this in 4 in the morning so it might not be that good, so bye bye good night I have to go to school soon.

Please leave a review.

Reviews=Love=Author's Inspiration=Faster Updates


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Switch of Heart

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Type: **Multi-chapter story

**Rated: **PG13

**Word Count: **5 371

**Summary: **They bumped into each other in the middle of the forest and woke up to find that they have switched bodies. Oh, how the hell could this happen? First of all, the conditions weren't right. It wasn't reasonable in any way that they could live each other's lives.

She was a girl, a heroine, a best friend. He was a boy, a criminal, an outcast. How could they live each other's lives when their worlds are different? Wait…how could these two switch back if they can't even find each other? Deidara w/ Ino (Dei x Saku)

**A/N: **Writing two stories at a time would mean that chapters might be coming in a bit slow. Hopefully those reading this could wait, yes? Also, thanks to the wonderful reviews. Although only a few, it was more than enough inspiration for me. Don't understand some French words in the story? There are always some translations at the bottom. I know that it's weird I'm using French words instead of Japanese language, but…I don't know, I think I just want to.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ino…um, are you okay?" The slightly terrified girl asked, her hands trembling slightly, "Er…do you need me to call the nurse?"

Deidara's eyes, now sky blue instead of steel blue, looked at the pink haired girl next to him. That was when a million thoughts went through his mind. He needed to learn how to _not_ get himself killed—no, not killed, but locked up and be asked questions of the Akatsuki. He needed to pretend to be the girl whose body he's in. The blonde was still furious, though. His knuckles were clutched until they turned white.

"No, I'm okay…" Deidara said, trying not to wince at his feminine voice and releasing his clutch, "I'm sorry…I…" He paused, carefully choosing his words, "I…don't remember anything."

Sakura raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean? Are you saying you caught amnesia?"

Deidara didn't show any reaction to the emerald-eyed girl's questions. Damn, he wasn't much of an actor, but he needed to try his best. If he really was a victim of amnesia, he wouldn't be claiming it, right? Someone suffering from amnesia doesn't even know how to react when asked about their own identity.

"Pig, you better not be playing tricks with me," Sakura frowned, sounding cross as she folded her arms. Deidara's hope was crushed. He really thought that this girl would give him the identity of the body he's in. "I'm not that person that's easy to fool. Please don't lie."

"I'm being honest! I'm not lying, I swear!" Deidara made a terrified face and hoped Sakura would fall for it, "Please, you _have _to believe me! I don't know who I am!"

The room fell silent for a while. It seemed like Sakura was making some serious decisions in her head. After a while, he heard her sigh. "I'm not sure if you're lying, Pig. But since you claim that you're suffering from amnesia, I'm going to treat you like you really _are _suffering from it." Her face darkened, with an aura that definitely told Deidara she still didn't believe him, "And you might not like it."

The blonde gulped. The girl with inhuman strength and seemed so cute and harmless was actually really scary and easy to irritate. He even flinched slightly as he saw her get up and reach for the broom. Deidara watched the pink-haired girl sweep the broken glass of the mirror he threw earlier. "First of all, you are Ino Yamanaka, aged 17." Sakura suddenly voiced as she was halfway sweeping, "You are a medical ninja on Team 10 with Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. You are the only daughter to Inoichi Yamanaka, a well-respected ninja in the Hidden Leaf Village, also known as Konoha, which is your home."

"But, we are both currently in the Hidden Sand, and a while ago we were in the forest until you bumped into a…boy and passed out instantly before falling head-first onto the forest floor." Deidara did not fail to notice Sakura's pause as she hesitated to tell him who he had bumped into. He watched the jade-eyed girl throw the pieces of glass into the dustbin. "Maybe that will explain why you have amnesia."

"I am Sakura Haruno, the same age as you, and we're best friends," He saw Sakura smile as she uttered 'best friends', "We've known each other since we were…7, I think. I don't really remember. That makes us best friends for 10 years."

She sat back on her chair as Deidara tried hard to keep his '_I-can't-believe-this-is-happening_' face from showing. Okay, now Deidara knows the name of the girl he's in, but he doesn't know the personality of Ino. Maybe he'll find that out when he gets back to Konoha. "Urm…okay…" Deidara slowly said, feeling awkward and unsure of what to do, "So…you're…Sakura?"

He saw the pink-haired girl nod. "And you're my best friend?" He watched her nod her head for the second time. Deidara, know clueless of what to say or do next, just laid back down on the bed and stared at the ceiling, "I…honestly didn't know all that…"

He nearly died of shock as he felt a hand on his forehead, flinching but restrained himself from automatically punching Sakura that was holding him. He felt a strange sensation of chakra flow through him, and could see faint glows of greenish blue. He heard the pinkette gasp and the sensation stopped.

"What did you just do to me, ye—" Deidara stopped abruptly before he could utter the last word. He needs to remember that he can't just go around saying 'yeah' at the end of his sentences like he always does.

"You…really _don't _know anything about yourself, do you?" Sakura asked with utter surprise. Deidara didn't react, only to make Sakura plop back onto her seat, slapping her palm onto her forehead with her eyes wide, "And I thought you were joking! Man, what am I going to do? Tsunade-sama and Inoichi-san will kill me!"

"Wait, did you just look through my memories, ye—" Deidara stopped himself, again, "I mean…did you just scan my mind or something?"

"…Yeah, I did," Sakura said, her eyes still slightly wide from her shock, "Tsunade-sama, our mentor, thought me that technique and she was planning to teach it to you…after this mission." He watched her face turn from shock to guilt, "Oh gods, this is all _my _fault! I'm so sorry, Ino, I should've taken more caution! I can't believe that I didn't even realize those damned bastards coming towards us!"

She seemed like she was about to cry. Deidara's stern face that said he wasn't happy with her scanning his memories instantly changed to a look of pity. He had a soft side when it comes to girls that were crying, especially the ones that seem so innocent. He knew that all of this wasn't Sakura's fault, as it was mainly Sasori's who _stupidly _chanted the spell when it wasn't needed. He watched as the pinkette cover her face with her hands. She was clearly an ingénue.

It was too much for him, and he needed to make her stop. He didn't like the sound of girls sobbing and crying for things that they _clearly _didn't do. Automatically, he got out of the bed, silently walking over to the crying girl that didn't realize him, and he hugged her. He slowly stroked her soft, candy-coloured hair with his eyes narrowed, looking down at her with pity. He whispered, "Don't cry, Sakura. It wasn't your fault, yeah…"

Her crying continued, but much more silently this time and Deidara felt Sakura's hands wrap around him. He didn't mind this, as he was too engrossed in feeling sorry for her. As Deidara was just starting to realize of the feeling his shoulder was getting wet, he heard someone open the door and step inside.

Sakura's back was facing the door, so that meant Deidara would have a clear view of who was standing at the entrance, and it was one of the nurses. Noticing that someone had embarrassingly caught her crying, Sakura released her grip around her best friend, wiping off her tears before turning to face the nurse that seemed sorry to interrupt their friendship moment.

"I…um…Tsunade-sama…" The nurse sputtered, her eyes looking at the floor as she tried to avoid looking into Sakura's pale-green ones, "I mean…the Fifth Hokage called earlier and told both of you to come back to Konoha…as soon as the patient is able to walk by herself…and she also mentioned that there is no need to bring the scrolls back."

With that, the young adult politely bowed and shut the door quietly. When the door was closed, Sakura turned around, facing her best friend with a cheerful smile on her face that seemed to brighten up the room better than the sunlight. "Thank you, Ino. I really needed a shoulder to cry on."

"No problem, ye—" Deidara stopped abruptly _again. _Shit, he _really _needed to stop saying that 'yeah' at the end of his sentences. It would raise suspicion, not to mention that Deidara has successfully earned the pink-haired girl's trust. "No sweat, Sakura. We're best friends, after all." He felt rather awkward when he said that.

Sakura grinned happily and she held Deidara's hand, leading him towards a small wardrobe that was in the room. He watched the emerald-eyed girl open it, and there, he saw purple clothing that was too sexy for his taste. Sakura took the clothing out and placed it on the bed, before walking over to the door and locking it and going over to close the drapes over the windows.

Sakura folded her arms with a smile on her face and she stood by the window, facing Deidara that had a confused look on his face. He knew that Sakura seemed like she was waiting for him to do something, but what was he to do? He just awkardly stood opposite the room without doing anything. Noticing his behaviour, Sakura raised her eyebrow. "Oh, you want me to turn around?" The pinkette turned around, facing away.

His icy blue eyes instantly looked at the sexy clothing on the bed. Was she implying that he was to wear _that? _"Wait, are you asking me to change into _that_?" Deidara asked, trying not to show too much disgust in his voice.

"Yeah, it's what you _always _wear when going on missions," Sakura replied with the same hint of disgust in her voice, still facing away from him, "After you wear your clothes, I'll tie your hair up and we're going back to Konoha."

What Deidara was most afraid about the whole _switching-bodies _thing is that he would be too embarrassed to change into new clothing. He's a boy and he's in the body of a _girl—_he isn't used to wearing bras and dresses or skirts, or applying make-up to his face. And by looking at the clothing Ino likes to wear, Deidara can tell that Ino's a girly person. _Oh no._

He wasn't really a pervert, frankly. He could get flushed when he sees inappropriate things when he's not in a randy mood. Nonetheless, he _still _had to change.

But he knows it's not easy to change with your eyes closed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

When she opened her eyes, her vision was blurry. It took a while before she could see everything clearly. What she saw first was a plain, grey ceiling.

She moaned slightly as she got up slowly, rubbing her head. When she sat up she found herself in an unfamiliar room, with its walls painted dull grey with nothing but a single bed, a small wardrobe and two doors. Where was she? She doesn't remember the hospital rooms being this…_dull._

Getting up, she explored the room. The first thing she thought about the room she was in was that it was plain _disgusting _and definitely did not fit her. She opened the one of the doors, and popped her head in. Apparently it was the room's exit, leading to a scary, quiet torch-lit pathway that led to darkness. She shuddered.

Closing the door, Ino continued to walk around. She approached the small wardrobe, opening it, revealing a few plain clothing that did not look _anything _like the hospital's clothing. She browsed through and she dicovered a small, secret compartment. Opening it, she found scrolls, a small bingo book and…some white clay?

She scrolled through the bingo book. There were lots of people in it with full details of him or her, complete with a picture, specialties and right or wrong doings. Ino tossed the book aside, starting to wonder where the _hell _she was. She was starting to panic as she looked at ther palm of her hand. Is that…a _mouth? _A _mouth _in her _hand?!_

Ino shrieked as she saw the tongue roll out and roll back in before the mouth closed, leaving a straight line on her palm. She wondered why the tone of her voice was different. Ino also noticed the tone of her skin to be darker and her hair shorter than usual…and she even noticed that she was a bit taller.

Ino was _really _starting to panic. She remembers _clearly_ what happened before she passed out and woke up in such a mundane room. She remembers hitting someone wearing black cloth with red clouds on it. That time the first thing that came to her mind about the clothing was that whoever wearing it has no taste of style.

Now, Ino is starting to realize that she bumped into an Akatsuki member. She nearly fell down to the floor as questions started flowing in her head. Was Sakura dead? Did they fail their mission? What _crazy _experiment did the Akatsuki pull on her that caused a _mouth _to be in her _hand, _not to mention that most of her characteristics have changed slightly_? _Where was she? How could she escape? Was she held hostage by the Akatsuki? Was she going to die?

She felt dizzy. Everything started to get blurry and she stumbled across the room, leaning against the wall for support as she started to feel weak. She tried to reach out to see what she can grab, and felt something circular, like a knob. Turning it, she found herself opening a door to see a small, yet bright, bathroom.

She entered it, still feeling like she was drunker than Tsunade ever was. She held the sink and tried hard not to fall as her vision started to get blurrier. Ino tried to see what was in front of her and she saw a mirror. Slowly, she tried focusing on her reflection, expecting to see her beautiful face with her pretty icy blue eyes and hair that was a natural Naples yellow colour.

But she was shocked—no, a feeling that can't be described—when she saw the familiar face she always saw in her bingo book. Taking a step back because of the shock, she automatically exclaimed with great surprise, "WHAT THE FU—"

Before she even managed to utter the last word, she stepped on a small puddle of water and fell to the hard floor. Moaning with pain, she got up slowly by holding onto the sink and rubbing her sore butt. She tried to focus on her reflection again.

There was no mistake.

Her hair wasn't Naples yellow—it was a yellow Ochre color. Her bangs were covering her left eye, and her right eye showed that they weren't sky blue like they've always been, but cobalt blue. Her skin was slightly darker than usual, and her hair wasn't tied up in a full ponytail, but a half-ponytail.

She couldn't believe what she saw. Was she that Akatsuki member that she's always seen in her friend's bingo book? What was his name…Deidara, was it?

Ino ran out of the bathroom and her dark blue eyes scanned the room as an alarming feeling rose up. She couldn't believe what was happening. She needed to know what the hell is going on. As far as she was concerned, this whole switching-bodies thing doesn't exist. Or maybe…it's not _supposed _to exist. How could this happen? Maybe she was in a terrible nightmare and she hasn't woke up yet.

She tried pinching herself but it didn't work. Okay…so maybe it isn't a dream.

"God dammit!" Ino cursed loudly with great frustration and confusion in her voice, punching the wall after she channeled some of her chakra into her fist like Sakura thought her. The wall cracked from the impact, but did not fall apart. "How could this fucking thing happen?! Damn those Akatsuki…did they do this?!"

_It must be them. _They are the Akatsuki that will do _anything _to rule the world. Ino punched the wall again with rage, concluding that they must've done something on her that made her switch with one of the Akatsuki so that Deidara, in her body, could go spy on her village.

And everyone will think she's a traitor.

Ino punched the wall for a third time, causing a hole to form as pieces of the hard concrete fell to the floor. She fell onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. She was so angry, she was at a loss of what to do. She felt like she abhored the Akatsuki more than anyone else.

That was when she heard the door open and someone stepped in. Ino was so angry she didn't even bother to look at the stranger who had stepped in the room. Her attention only turned toward the man when he approached her.

"Deidara, I see that you're awake," His rather intimidating voice spoke, making Ino's now-steel-blue eyes look at him, but her face was turned away, "You have a slight injury on your head because of the fall, but I expect you to be fine in a week. After that, Pein will give us more missions."

Ino's eyebrow was raised mentally. Why was this red-head, the man which Sakura had claimed to defeat, talking to her like she was the real Deidara? Didn't he know that the Akatsuki had used her in a stupid experiment to switch bodies and spy on the village?

"_Whatever, _Akatsuki," Ino hissed angrily, not caring if the use-to-be human puppet named Sasori would kill her in a flash, "Now, go away."

She saw Sasori raise his eyebrow. "There's no need to be morose just because you're hurt, idiot," His face suddenly had a look of suspicion, and he folded his arms as his hazel eyes looked down at her. "Wait…Deidara, are you trying to make a habit to stop adding 'yeah' to the end of your sentences?"

Ino's eyes widened slightly. Sasori seemed like he didn't know that she wasn't really his partner. Her feeling of anger faded and it became fear. She needed to reply fast, but normally so it won't raise suspicion. "Who the hell told you that, yeah?!" Ino retorted, turning away from the powerful hazel-eyed man. "I need some time to recover, so that's why I'm in a ghastly mood. So leave me alone, yeah!" She started to feel grateful that she was actually pretty good at acting.

She felt awkward in adding the weird word in her sentence. Maybe it was a weird slang which Deidara liked to say. She watched Sasori look at her suspiciously, turn around and walk away after closing the bedroom door. When she heard the door shut and his footsteps fade, she let go a sigh of relief.

If the Akatsuki has done some crazy experiment, of course all the members would be informed, right? Maybe Sasori still doesn't know? Or maybe…there was no experiment at all? If there was no experiment, then what had caused her to switch bodies with an Akatsuki member?

Ino wanted to scratch the back of her head, but she felt a bandage wrapped around it. It was probably the bandage of when she and Deidara fell onto the forest floor. She continued to ponder about why the legendary puppet master seemed like he didn't know about the absurd test the Akatsuki did on her. There was _no way _that there was some crazy jutsu about switching bodies, right?

Or maybe…there was?

"This is terribly confusing!" Ino whined, pulling her now dark blonde hair in confusion, "Well, maybe if Sasori doesn't know about this, maybe all the other members also don't know…" She paused, her eyes narrowing as she tried to figure out what happened. "…I think I'll just play along…"

She needed to know Deidara's characteristics. She knew that Deidara was a crazy man who loved to blow things up, and he was artistic and had great respect for Sasori. That was all Ino knew about Deidara. Pushing herself off the bed, she decided that she will try to find out more about him. She will try to pretend to be the feminine-looking man and see if any member would laugh maniacally and tell her to stop masquerading as Deidara.

But, if nobody tells her to stop as she pretends to be the steel-blue eyed man, she would be _so damned lucky._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Here it is…your house. Now hurry up and pack because until you get all your memories back, you're living with me."

He couldn't believe his ears. Turning around, he asked with his voice written in surprise and confusion. "What do you mean I'll be living with _you?" _Getting memories back would take quite long, not to mention he didn't really lose any of his memories. He didn't want to pry into some _girl's _memories.

"Look, your father gave me permission," Sakura said, her face had a smile as she led her best friend into the house, "He gave me 9 months,and during those months I'll be trying every single thing I can to try and get your memories back. Trust me, you _would not _like the hospital's treatment."

The pink-haired girl opened a door and Deidara nearly got a heart attack at what he saw. Sakura still had a smile on her face, but it had a hint of disgust. "This is your room. Now go and pack clothes because you're not coming back here until June next year!"

The walls were a mixture of purple and pink, and there were posters of handsome men all over the walls, not to mention that the bed seemed _way too _fluffy and hot pink for Deidara's taste. The floor had a purple mat that would make boys spew. He couldn't believe the size of the wardrobe.

_Do girls really __**need **__to have a closet that big?_

The pale-green eyed girl with candy-coloured hair shoved the blond in before shutting the door. "I'll be back in 20 minutes and I want you ready by then!" He heard Sakura shout from outside, and then he heard her crack her knuckles louder than anyone in the organization could _ever _do. "If not, you'll get it."

He heard her hum happily as she skipped toward the living room. He gulped.

Taking in a deep breath, he searched for a suitable bag. When he finally found one that was disgustingly light pink, he opened the wardrobe and nearly fainted at the selection of clothes that were available.

There were all kinds of shirts, skirts, shorts and dresses in every color, design and brand possible. Not to mention that at the end of the huge closet there was a special place for shoes. Most of them were high heels and light blue sneakers.

It took the blonde quite some time to pick clothes that would fit Ino's personality _and _not embarrass him too much. When there was only a few minutes left, Deidara was finally done and he collasped on the bed in exhaustion. Who knew that picking clothes from a girl's drawer would be more backbreaking than going on an S-class mission. The size of that closet is absurd.

As he rested on the fluffy bed, the door flew open and Sakura's loud and cheerful voice spoke. "Well, I never thought that you would manage to even pack in such a short time!" She sounded as if she was praising him, "If not it would take you at least a few hours."

Deidara was too tired to make a surprised face. _A few hours?! Are these girls __**crazy **__or something?!_

His view of the ceiling was blocked when Sakura's face was in the way with a winsome smile on her face. "If you're tired, we'll stay here for an hour and we'll go off to my small apartment, okay?" He felt Sakura lift him up and carry him bride-style to the living room and set him down on the sofa. "Stay here and I'll go look for something to eat."

"Did you just _carry _me?" Deidara asked with the surprise and energy he didn't know he had at that time. Usually boys would be carrying a girl like that, but a _girl carrying a boy? _Not to mention that he's in the body of a 17-year-old!

"Of course I did!" Sakura nodded happily and came back with a jar of cookies, "I have _way _more strength than that, actually. I could lift a boulder with one hand and break rocks ten times my size. I'm also a medical ninja."

She mentally invited Deidara to eat the chocolate cookies along with her, so he got up and his hand plunged into the jar, grabbing a cookie before he munched on it hungrily. He heard Sakura laugh. He hated to admit that she looked really cute when she was laughing.

"Can I know more about you?" Deidara said with his mouth full, making Sakura smile, "Well, I _am _going to live with you for 9 months…which I think is crazy, by the way. Doesn't my father mind if I'm gone for that long?"

The jade-eyed girl shrugged, "I don't know, but I think he trusts me a lot because we've been friends for 10 years…" She took another bite on her cookie. "Anyway, when you come to my house don't try to go out without telling me, first. I'm not sure if you even know your way through Konoha."

Deidara didn't reply. In fact, he knew everything about Konoha because he had done a lot of missions involving it, not to mention he has a few maps of Konoha in his room.

"What kind of person am I?" He suddenly said. He mentally slapped his palm on his forehead. What was he saying? That question just came out of the blue! Not only that, he asked Sakura to tell him more about herself, not about Ino.

"You love fashion and boys so much they're practically your raison d'etre," Sakura willingly told him, half of her attention in trying to reach for a book that was nearby, "You and I are rather different, but I guess that's what makes us so special. You're girly and romantic while I'm a bit rough and harsh."

The icy-blue eyed blonde shuddered and was grateful the green-eyed girl didn't realize it. Ino is a girly and romantic girl that loves fashion, boys, pink and purple more than anything else. _Yuck._

"Your boyfriend is Sai," Sakura said as she was halfway eating and reading the romance novel, "And nobody except those necessary are allowed to know that you are suffering from amnesia. This includes Sai, our other friends, Hinata and Tenten, and your teammates, Shikamaru and Choji. Don't tell anyone you have amnesia unless I allow it."

An hour passed and Deidara found himself in a normal yet mundane apartment room that belonged to Sakura. "Put your bags in the guest room and make yourself at home, okay?" He followed the instuction and plopped on the sofa once he was done.

He heard someone knock on the door.

"I'm coming!" Sakura shouted from the kitchen and she rushed toward the door before opening it, and the blonde saw a girl with blackish purple hair and grey eyes. "Come inside, Hinata, Ino's in here and we could have a chat and drink."

The stranger entered, and she smiled at him before sitting on an armchair next to the sofa Deidara was sitting on. Deidara took in her characteristics and concluded that she was a member of the Hyuga clan based on the strange color of her eyes.

Sakura which was behind Hinata made a face that told Deidara to act natural like the girl was his best friend and she headed towards the kitchen to prepare drinks. He remembered the emerald-eyed girl's order to not tell anybody about his so-called sickness. Besides, maybe he'll get to know some needed information for the Akatsuki.

"Hello, Ino!" Hinata said, her voice was gentle and soft. Her pretty face had a small smile, "I heard that you're going to stay with Sakura-chan until the middle of next year. That's really fun! I'm just wondering…why?"

"Oh, just for fun," Deidara automatically replied and forced a smile to play on his face, "I still can't believe that my father gave me permission…"

He watched Hinata raise her eyebrow with a questioning smile on her face. "Oh my…Ino, are you trying to stop calling Inoichi-sama 'daddy' like you've always called him? It's just…you _are _the only child and a real 'daddy's little girl' type of person."

Deidara wanted to puke. Ino _still _called her father _daddy_? Well, it's what you should expect from a girly girl. "No, who ever said so!" He denied and Sakura entered, placing a few cups and a small jug of orange juice, "Don't jump to conclusions…Hinata…"

By the time Sakura sat on the sofa next to her best friend, Hinata smiled. "Hey, Sakura, how did you _ever _get to convince Inoichi-sama to let Ino stay with you for 9 months?"

Sakura had a self-satisfied smirk on her face. "Well, you know…I have my ways…" She humourously blew her fingernails and rubbed them against her shirt. "You could leave the persuading to Sakura Haruno, that's for sure!"

The two girls giggled while Deidara couldn't prevent the smile from showing on his feminine face. After they were done with the mirth brought upon them, they settled down and drank the water that was prepared. They had a chat of what had happened earlier that day.

"Oh, I have a great idea!" Hinata exclaimed suddenly and she carefully put her cup on the end table nearby, "Why not we have a slumber party tonight? Only the four of us…it's been a while since we spent the night together…"

"That's a great idea!" Sakura agreed, pushing herself off her seat, "Its only afternoon right now…so the party could start at 5 in the evening. How does that sound?"

"I'll arrive here at that time with Tenten. In the meantime, you girls get ready!" The raven-haired girl agreed, and she headed toward the front door. "I'm leaving now. I'll call you when we're done."

Sakura waved goodbye to the grey-eyed girl and the door shut. The pink-haired female turned to face the blonde that seemed interested in their conversation. "Hey, Ino, we're going to have a sleepover tonight!" Deidara couldn't help but realize that she was so excited. "We haven't had a slumber party for a whole year, because the stupid missions are keeping us busy."

Sakura placed the used cups and empty jug on a tray before bringing them to the kitchen. As Deidara heard the sound of the pale-green eyed beauty wash the dishes in the sink, he smirked.

Okay…maybe living as a girl for a while won't be that bad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Lucky Deidara! He gets to experience a girl's sleepover! Do you think he's just being perverted or mischevious? Hehe…

Anyway, thank you so much for reading the second chapter, because I'm losing hope in this story slowly. I really need some inspiration, so please review?

Ingénue (ahn-zhay-new) = Unsophisticated, innocent girl

Raison d'etre (re-zon det-ra) = Reason of existence

Reviews=Love=Author's Inspiration=Faster Updates


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Switch of Heart

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Type: **Multi-chapter story

**Rated: **PG13

**Word Count: **4, 658

**Summary: **They bumped into each other in the middle of the forest and woke up to find that they have switched bodies. Oh, how the hell could this happen? First of all, the conditions weren't right. It wasn't reasonable in any way that they could live each other's lives.

She was a girl, a heroine, a best friend. He was a boy, a criminal, an outcast. How could they live each other's lives when their worlds are different? Wait…how could these two switch back if they can't even find each other? Deidara w/ Ino (Dei x Saku)

**A/N: **Okay, so a bunch of new ideas for this story popped in my mind, so I'll try to write till I reach there. Thanks if you reviewed, followed or favourited, because it means a lot. xD Anyway, keep reading.

**.**

**.**

_A friend is who knows you and loves you just the same_. –Elbert Hubbard

**.**

**.**

Deidara looked confused as he glanced at the clock. It was already 6.30 in the evening, yet none of Sakura's friends arrived. They promised to come at 5 earlier that day. His azure eyes watched as the pastel-pink haired girl took a big bite of a red apple. She crunched on it, not looking worried or angry at all. That made him even more puzzled.

"Hey, where's Hinata, yeah?" The boy-turned-girl asked, his voice had a mixture of frustration and confusion. The emerald eyed girl looked at her best friend and shrugged.

"I wish you never got amnesia," Sakura sighed before taking another bite of her apple. The juice dripped off her fingers as she explained to Deidara with her mouth full, "You see, we don't really come at the promised time. We come at the most suitable time, and that 'suitable' time is around…8 o'clock."

"Aren't you going to get ready or anything, yeah?" He inquired, looking around to gesture the dull apartment, "You know, maybe clean your room up, or get a few matteresses out…maybe cook some popcorn, at least, yeah?"

He mentally slapped his palm on his forehead. '_Why am I saying all of this?' _He thought, slightly angry about himself, '_It's not like I should care or anything, yeah! Besides, I'm not supposed to be prying in some girly sleepover.'_

"You know, this sleepover might be a great chance for you to get some of your memories back," The jade eyed girl smiled, tossing her half-eaten apple toward the dustbin some distance away, and it actually went in. The pinkette smirked, "First of all, when it comes to the slumber parties, we don't just lay on the bed talking about boys."

Deidara noticed the glint in her pale-green eyes. "It's a _whole different story._"

"Then…what do _normal _girls do in sleepovers, yeah?" The blonde asked, starting to realize that the rosette didn't notice his slang at all. If life was a movie and every moment was recorded, Deidara knows that later in his life he'll be watching this moment and will laugh out loud. He felt so ridiculous to ask such a stupid question.

"Well…watch scary movies…" Sakura shrugged, walking across the room to slide the door open that led to the balcony. She paused for a while, enjoying the breeze. A few minutes later, she turned around, "Have pillow fights, play dress-up, talk about the exciting things that happened in life and other things like that."

"What do _we _usually do?" The sapphire-eyed boy asked, not sure if he should blush or smirk when Sakura said, 'dress-up'.

"You'll find out," The pink-haired girl smirked and giggled a few seconds later. "Don't forget that you're not supposed to tell anybody about your loss of memory, okay? Just…go with the flow and be yourself. It'll come to you eventually."

Mentally, the blonde frowned. He didn't like the idea of a surprise.

**.**

Ino collapsed on the dull, grey and hard bed.

"Darn it! There's nothing here that could tell me about him!" Ino cursed in a low voice, low enough for only her to hear. At a loss of what to do, the steel-blue eyed girl decided to go inside the toilet to replace the bandage around her head.

She entered the bright, small lavatory and stared at herself in the mirror. Instead of a lock of hair covering the right side of her face, it was covering the left side. The girl-turned-boy sighed in confusion and focused on carefully taking off the bandage wrapped around her head. When she got it off, her azure eyes widened. The part of the bandage that was covering the back of her head was red in color. That was strange, because she didn't feel any pain at all.

Her hand immediately flew to the back part of her head and she touched it. She gasped slightly when she felt something wet rub against it, and when she looked at her palm, she gasped again. Her fingers were red with blood, and the tongue in her hands licked her injury by accident, and now it seemed as if it tasted something unpleasant.

Ino shivered. _Gross._

Immediately, she turned on the tap with her unoccupied hand and washed her palms with soap, snickering as she saw the reaction of the mouths in her palms. She threw away the bandage in a dustbin nearby and exited the bathroom, opening the wardrobe and searching for some thing that could help function as a replacement for her used bandage.

Finding a roll of black cloth that would fit in nicely, she wrapped it neatly and tightly around her head after washing the blood off her hair. The sapphire-eyed girl frowned when she found out that she could not perform medical ninjutsu, and she concluded that it was probably because of Deidara's bloodline trait that has mouths-in-his-hands.

When she was done with covering her injury, she walked out of the bathroom and closed the door with her eyes shut. She was wondering why she didn't feel any pain of the cut at the back of her head.

When the golden-haired girl opened her eyes, she shrieked as she saw a rat skitter across the room and hide in the cupboard. She laid against the bathroom door, staring at the wardrobe with her eyes wide, and her hand to her heart as she breathed rapidly. She was utterly scared of mice, and she didn't expect the Akatsuki base to have mice in them.

She took in a deep breath to calm herself down, and she slowly crept across the room and over to the closet. She held onto the handle nervously and pulled it, opening the wardrobe. She didn't back away when she saw the ugly mouse as it was chewing on the white clay she found earlier.

The rat ran down the wardrobe when it saw Ino, and it hid inside a hole in the wall. The blonde picked up the big pouch that was open inside the cupboard, containing the white clay. She knew that Deidara's abilities had something to do with the clay and exploding.

She picked up the other pouch containing the same color of clay and went to the bed. The pouches were a bit different in colour—one of them was black, while the second one was grey. Ino examined the clay in the black pouch, and concluded that it was meant to be wrapped around her waist. The grey pouch was the same.

The azure-eyed girl wondered what Sakura had told her about Deidara when she defeated Sasori of the Red Sand a couple of years ago. She remembered the pinkette telling her about some weird feminine-looking boy, slightly older than them, that looked a lot like her. Her best friend also said that he liked to make things explode with his clay.

"Ah, yes, I remember now!" Ino snapped her fingers as she recalled what she had learned about Deidara when she saw him in his bingo book. "He uses explosives in battle, often in the shapes of birds, or spiders and stuff like that…and he can manipulate them, too. And when he wants them to explode…"

Ino closed her eyes and her right hand made the normal handsign she always does before a justu. "Katsu…" She whispered.

She was startled when she heard a small bang from behind the walls, followed by something that sounded like a dying rabbit. After a few minutes, what had happened, slowly absorbed in the blonde's mind. Ino smiled sheepishly, "Oh yeah, I forgot that the stupid rat ate some of the clay."

That would mean the rat exploded.

"Okay…back to the topic…" Ino absent-mindedly said, turning her attention back toward the clay. She eyed the clay in the grey pouch, "I'm sure that's his C4." Then, she picked up the black pouch, "Okay, so what I know is that I only have to use the C4 when I'm desperate…so then…this clay in the darker one should be his C2."

When she safely kept the small supply of C4 back into the closet, she frowned as she kept the C2 at another part of the wardrobe, away from the little mice from eating it. "Well, I'm sure he has more supplies of C2 than this…maybe it's hidden somewhere in his room."

Taking off her fishnet shirt, she scrolled through the hanged clothes and found a plain black shirt. She wore it, and although it was loose, it was snug. Nervously, she walked toward the bedroom's exit. She hesitantly turned the knob and winced when the door creaked as she opened it. She popped her head out to see the creepy, quiet and torch-lit hallway leading to darkness. Ino didn't dare to step out.

"Oh well…here goes nothing…" The dark-blue eyed girl inhaled deeply and took a step out, sliding the door behind her. She didn't dare to glance over her shoulder as she walked as fast as she can to her right. She longed to run as she could somehow feel something holding her shoulder.

She barely managed to keep her calm when she arrived at what seemed to be the end of the hallway, leading to a large room of what appeared to be the main room of the Akatsuki base. There, she saw the faces of the people printed in her bingo book and labeled as 'extremely dangerous'.

Most of the members were wearing fishnet shirts and black pants, just like how Ino was dressed when she woke up. Only a few were still in their cloaks, probably because they just got back from a mission. None of them realized the blonde as she just stood at the mouth of the hallway.

When the steel-blue eyed girl was just about to turn around and hide back in her room, she mentally winced as someone called out Deidara's name. She turned to the direction of who had called the name, and it was Sasori.

"W-what do you want…yeah?" Ino stuttered, nearly forgetting to add Deidara's slang at the end of the sentence.

The red-haired boy was silent and his eyes narrowed at Ino, making her gulp. Then, he turned back to reading a book he was holding. "Never mind."

"Wow, would you fucking look at that! It seems that Barbie _finally _fucking woke up," The silver-haired man, who was still wearing his cloud-patterned cloak, sneered at her, "You fucking passed out because you fucking bumped into some bitchy pussy. Pathetic pansy."

Ino's temper flared. "What the hell is your problem, asshole?!" She exploded, completely forgetting the possibility of getting killed, "I didn't do anything yet and you're suddenly bitching non-stop! Shut it, pussy!"

"Oh great, now he's fucking cranky," Hidan growled, setting his scythe against the wall much to the azure-eyed girl's surprise. She started to get the idea Deidara and Hidan didn't seem to like each other. She watched as the Jashinist approached her, "You fucking know who the fuck you're talkin' to, bitch!" He jabbed a finger in her face, "So you better shut the fuck up before I wreck that shitty face of yours!"

"You're pathetic, bastard!" Ino argued back, completely irritated and angry by the lilac-eyed man's words, "You think you're the fucking king of the world, huh, pansy?! _You _better know who the _hell _you're talking to! Get out of my face before I drag you out of the stupid base by your fucking balls!"

The whole room waited for another sentence filled with every bad word possible to come shooting out of the silver-haired man's mouth, but it never came. Instead, they watched in surprise as he grumbled something, leaving the main room after he went to pick up his scythe.

"I'm glad that ended early," The auburn-haired man said, sounding tired. His voice startled Ino, because Pein's tone was lower than Gaara's. "I was nearly getting a headache from all that loud shouting."

The blonde was still angry as she walked over to the kitchen, opened the fridge and got herself a glass of cold water. The cobalt-eyed girl-turned-boy was mumbling to herself about how she should've beaten the crap out of the lavender-eyed man.

"Deidara, I decided to reduce your time to heal from one week to four days," The pierced-man said, his ringed orbs eyed his blonde member. His eyebrows knitted together as he closed his eyes, "Your injury can't possibly be that bad, considering that you can actually managed to win an argument against the Akatsuki's foul-mouthed _6-year-old_."

A few members snickered at Pein's sarcastic statement of the Jashinist.

"Okay, Pein," Ino replied casually, trying hard to prevent herself from giggling. She became nervous when the pierced-man suddenly stared at her with his menacing, greyish-blue eyes, almost as if she has done something wrong. The blonde coughed, agitated, "Er…I mean…understood, Leader-sama…?"

As she uttered the last word, the fiery-orange haired man looked satisfied as he stood up and left the room, enetring the hallways. His footsteps faded and someone was laughing. Ino's dark-blue eyes landed on the tall, bulky and blue-skinned man.

"Oh man, too bad Hidan didn't see that!" He managed to squeeze between his laughs, making Sasori snicker as well. "Pein looked like he was going to kill you! Man, that guy really gets angry when someone doesn't show him any respect!" He laughed non-stop again.

"Laugh a bit more quietly, Kisame," Itachi voiced, looking calm as he approached the tall man who nearly fell to the floor. The dark blue-haired man glanced up at the ruby-eyed Uchiha and grinned. The raven-haired man sighed, "It's not _that _funny, anyway."

Ino studied her crush's big brother. He seemed to have changed a lot through the years, and now she remembers where she has seen the humanoid shark. He was Kisame Hoshigaki, Itachi's partner.

It was then the golden-haired girl started to realize that none of the members were laughing at how pathetic she was trying to disguise as Deidara.

"Do you realize anything different about me?" She asked, mentally face-palming. All pairs of eyes in the room landed on her, who is inside the bomber's body. She tried to come up with another sentence, "Er…I feel a bit…weird."

"Other than the fact that you're not saying the word 'yeah', the rest about you is the same." A deep voice answered her, belonging to a man that looked similar to Itachi, but the blonde has never seen him before.

"It's hard to count the money, with all the noise in the room," Kakuzu groused, getting off his seat. It was rather funny on how Ino didn't really notice the money-loving man all this time. She watched as one of the Zombie Brothers disappears into the darkness of the hallway.

"Kisame and I will get going," Itachi muttered, waving his hand as an indication for his partner to get ready, "We have a mission soon and we'll leave in an hour. We'll be back in three days." Itachi stopped to glance over his shoulder, looking at the unfamiliar man who resembles him a bit, "Don't worry about me, Madara."

Ino froze. She has heard that name before.

"Why would I worry about you, nephew?" The ruby-eyed man chuckled. "Go on, now. I'm sure you could take care of yourself, Itachi."

When Itachi and Kisame left, the older Uchiha disappeared with a swirl of wind, leaving only Ino and the red-head in the large room. It was big enough for a huge kitchen, a set of sofas and furniture, a few maps of each country, and a large table which the blonde thinks is for meetings. Apparently, the Akatsuki's hideout is in the Grass country.

"I'm going on a solo mission, Deidara," Sasori informed, throwing his book onto the sofa as he walked over to one of the two hallways, "I'll come back by tomorrow morning. Rest and heal quickly, you know I don't like to be kept waiting."

Ino was left alone in the main room of the Akatsuki base. She wasn't sure of what to do, but she really wanted to laugh in relief. Nobody suspected that she wasn't the real Deidara. Even Sasori, his best friend, showed no sign of it.

No matter how badly she wanted to laugh, she just couldn't, because the _walls have ears. _So, the blonde just laid back on her chair, smiling to herself.

**.**

**.**

_A best friend is someone who knows your deepest, darkest secrets and knows all your flaws, but loves you anyway._ –Unknown

**.**

**.**

Finally, night came.

It was around 7.30 when Sakura, who was in the kitchen for nearly 2 hours, came bursting into the living room. Deidara wasn't at the sofa, but he was about to open the rosette's bedroom door to peek around to see if he could get any useful information for the Akatsuki.

"Hey, go take a bath, Ino!" The emerald-eyed girl ordered, opening her bedroom door and ushering the blonde inside. Deidara was slightly surprised to see that the Haruno's heir's room isn't as girly as he expected it would be. Suddenly, a purple towel came flying toward his face.

He removed the lilac towel and examined it, mentally frowning as he recognized it from when he was packing at Ino's room. His light-blue eyes looked into jade orbs as Sakura pointed toward another door in her room, "There's the bathroom, Ino. Hurry up, I need to bathe as well."

The girl with candy-coloured hair shoved her best friend inside the bathroom, making Deidara sigh. Here he was, to take off his clothes and take a bath in a girl's body. Surprisingly, he managed to go through the five-minutes completely naked without looking down, and once he was done, he wrapped the towel around his whole body.

He opened the toilet door and he saw the bag containing Ino's clothes at the other side of the room. He calmly walked across and kneeled, unzipping the bag to get some clothes. When he found a set of clothes that fit Ino's personality perfectly (although he didn't like it), he took out some clean undergarment for him to wear. He has to learn himself on how to wear a bra. Before removing the towel around him, he wore the underwear first.

He tried to clip the bra together (and tried to prevent the crazy blush on his face), but it was hard since the clip was behind him. He tried and tried as he stood in front of the mirror, but failing each time. Then, the pale-green eyed girl approached him, "Oh, you're done, Ino. Let me help you." Sakura helped clip the bra together before turning around.

Deidara smiled as he looked at Ino's appearance in the mirror. The blonde noticed that his new body was tender and light-skinned, not to mention thin and curvy, too. Ino's body was a dream-come-true to men, but he felt disgusted since _he _was in her bod. For the meantime, or course.

He walked over to his new set of clothes on the bed and he wore the black, thigh-high skirt first. When he was just about to wear the hot pink tank top, he froze when he heard the sound of someone pulling a zip.

He hesitantly turned around, to see Sakura's back facing him a few meters away. He blushed when her red, sleeveless shirt bearing the mark of the Haruno clan slid off her arm. However, the pinkette did not realize as the icy-blue eyed man averted his eyes as she undressed.

When Deidara confirmed Sakura was in the bathroom, he let go a sigh of relief as his blush faded. He resumed with wearing the tank top and picking out a pair of high heels. Although the blond knows he was going to trip over for more than a hundred times while he walks in the disgusting red shoes, he had to learn if he valued his life.

He stared at himself in the mirror as he tied the long, light blonde hair into a bun. There was still something missing, though, but he couldn't put a finger on it. Shrugging, he looked around the room. It was big, and he could tell there were a few matteresss under Sakura's bed. There was also a normal-sized closet, a full-length mirror, and desk with a few folders on top of it. But something caught his eye.

The small picture frame next to the messy, unorganized folders.

He approached the desk and picked up the picture frame. It seemed to be an old picture of a younger Sakura when she had long hair. On her left was Naruto, the Akatsuki's target, while behind her was the legendary Copy-nin, Kakashi Hatake. On the pinkette's right was a familiar face that angered the boy-turned-girl. It was the younger face of the man who defeated him in a battle two years ago.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

By this time, Sakura had already exited the bathroom and she noticed her best friend staring, somewhat angrily, at the picture of her old team. "Hm? Ino, what's wrong?"

Deidara was brought back to reality by the rosette's voice. He turned around to see her wearing a pinkish-white bathrobe that covered her body completely. He shook his head slowly, and then he pointed to the dark-haired boy in the picture, "Sakura…who's this, yeah?"

The jade-eyed girl walked over to the sky-blue eyed man disguising as her best friend as he pointed to her former crush. She gave a smile that was unknown to Deidara—it seemed half-happy and half-angry. "Er…that's Sasuke Uchiha. He used to be my teammate."

"_Used _to be your teammate, yeah?" The Naples-yellow haired boy asked, raising his eyebrow. He suddenly felt like he needed to urge Sakura to tell him something. "The hint in your eyes tells me he was more than just a teammate…"

"He's your former crush, Ino," The pink-haired girl nervously replied, feeling uncomfartable, "And mine, too. But I'm over him now. He's evil. He left the village. He nearly killed Naruto. He nearly took you away from me. He hurt me. He—"

Deidara held Sakura's shoulders, interrupting her. He stared firmly in her pale-green orbs and he saw the tears gathering in her eyes. The rosette rubbed the tear that was running down her cheek and changed the topic, "Erm…anyway, your look is kind of dull."

Sakura pushed his hands off her shoulders and led him toward the mirror he was staring at earlier. She released the bun he had made, and tied it into a long, knee-length braid. She pinned the lock of hair covering his right eye with a red clip before adding some eyeliner and lip gloss.

He looked at the mirror again. He was too stunned by what he saw, because now, he looked beautiful in Ino's body—no, drop-dead gorgeous, to be more precise. He turned around to see Sakura, still in her bathrobe, grinning. "Not bad, eh?" The Haruno heir said, complimenting herself, "I must admit that I did a good job."

Again, she did not realize Deidara as he turned away when Sakura removed her bathrobe. After a few minutes, the blonde heard the emerald-eyed girl walk toward the mirror, and he was finally brave enough to look at her again. She looked casual, wearing dark blue pants and a white, V-neck, short-sleeved shirt.

She was wearing a white, wide headband that matched her top. Unlike him, she looked as if she was going for a five-minute walk to the store than going out with her friends.

"It's a sleepover, isn't it, yeah?" Deidara asked, making the pinkette turn around to look at him. The azure-eyed man pointed to his face, "I mean, why do we look like we're going out for dinner or something? Aren't slumber parties supposed to take place in the bedroom, yeah?"

Before Sakura could answer, there was a knock on the front door, but it could be heard by the two that were in the bedroom.

"I already told you that we're different when it comes to things like this," The pale-green eyed girl said, leading her best friend out of the bedroom, "Besides, we're not going to dinner. You'll be surprised."

She opened the door. Hinata and a brunette were standing outside with bags next to them. "Hi, Hinata! Hi Tenten!" Sakura greeted, delighted by her friends' arrival.

"Hello, Sakura!" The brown-haired girl, identified as Tenten, replied with a smile. She followed the Hyuga heir into the pinkette's bedroom, placing their bags before walking back out into the living room.

Both girls looked surprisingly pretty. The purplish-black haired girl smiled at Deidara, and he didn't know whether to smile back or not, but Hinata then turned her attention to the jade-eyed girl, "Sakura, just add dark pink lipstick and you'll look prettier than ever."

"Are you saying I look horrible right now?" Sakura inquired, pretending to sound angry. The room was filled with brief giggles and then she pointed at the blonde, "So, how do you two think of Ino? I helped her with her hair and make-up."

"You _did?_" Tenten asked in disbelief and raised her eyebrow, narrowing her dull brown eyes at the blonde suspiciously, "I thought Ino was the expert. She's not the type that would ask for Sakura's help—"

"She couldn't pick what hairstyle she wanted!" Sakura interrupted, getting impatient. Deidara mentally sighed in relief as the pink-haired girl continued, "It's a special night, that's why she's a bit clueless today. Anyway, let's get going!"

"Wait, Sakura," Hinata grabbed the pinkette's arm before she could walk out the door. "Tsunade said that she wishes to see you and Ino tomorrow morning. Could you tell me why?"

The room fell silent for a while and Deidara can see Sakura nervous. "Er, w-we don't know either, y-yeah…" He stammered, breaking off the grey-eyed girl's grasp of the Haruno heir's forearm. "Anyway, we should get going, yeah. Tonight is very special to us, isn't it?"

"Ino's right, so let's go!" Tenten nodded her head, grabbing Hinata's arm and rushing out of the apartment.

"Thanks, bestie," Sakura grinned as she watched her energetic, brown-eyed friend race down the stairs, "I really didn't know what to say back there."

Deidara smiled in reply, and then asked, "Hey, where are we going, yeah?"

Sakura grabbed his arm, giggling, and raced down the stairs, chasing after her two other friends. "Just wait and see!"

**.**

**.**

_Friendship and money = water and oil._ –Mario Puzo

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Okay, so that's all. Sorry if it didn't satisfy you, though, because I'll admit I'm kind of lazy. :3 About the quotes during the timeskip, yesh, I know they were random, but I didn't know what else to put. They say the most difficult thing to do is to begin, so I'll keep going. I know that there aren't much DeiSaku stories, anyway.

_Walls have ears= _Someone might be listening.

Reviews=Love=Author's Inpiration=Faster Updates.


End file.
